Sora x yandere reader one shot prequel
by coolkat1221
Summary: Find out how it happen, what made you love Sora so much that you're willing to kill anyone who get's in you're way. prequel to the first one.


**_Flashback~_**

Carrying some papers to give to one of the teachers, you open the classroom door and peered inside. The teacher wasn't inside, and so I figured he was probably getting coffee from the Teacher's Lounge, as per usual. But the room wasn't completely unoccupied.

A boy with dark brown hair and sea-blue eyes was sitting quietly at his desk, finishing up his work. Curious as to what he was doing, I walked over to him to find out.

"What are you working on?" I asked. When Sora looked up at you, he sighed in exasperation.

"The teacher decided to give us assignment on what we want to be in the future," he began, resting his head in his hands, "but apparently, a time traveling cyborg that can shoot lasers out of his eyes isn't a career choice." He sighed again, and rolled his eyes down at his paper.

"You're a strange boy, you know that?" I said with a chuckle, in which he returned.

"Strange is good, right?" Sora said with a smile. "It can mean different things, and different is good. If everyone was the same, then nobody would be unique."

And that was the day everything changed.

 ** _End of Flashback~_**

I've been watching him ever since that very day. Sitting quietly at my desk, my eyes were locked on the classroom door, waiting for Sora to come in. When he finally did, he quickly crossed to his desk, setting his bag on top of it before reaching inside and pulling out what I realized was a letter. Staring at it, I repeatedly wondered who it was for. But before I could organize my thoughts, our teacher walked inside, slamming the door behind him

"Alright, class, settle down," he called, before pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. The rest of the students became just as silent as you before he continued. "I need a couple of you to get some stuff for me at the store. I made a list, so don't worry about remembering."

 _Alright! I_ thought happily, glancing off to my right. _This could be my chance to be alone with Sora!_ The teacher skimmed through the students before his two fingers pointed over in mines' and Sora's direction.

"Sora, _ — no, wait, sorry, _; I forgot that your parents want you home after school. So, how about… Kairi! You can go with Sora."

"Ok, Mr. Johnson," she said, letting a small smile that appeared on her lips. I glared at her from behind my hand.

 _No… this can't be happening!_ you thought angrily. Unable to hide my discontent, I ended up scowling at my shoes. **_I_** _was supposed to go with Sora, not that bitch,_ _ **Kairi**_ _. Look at her, smiling all happily to herself._ A realization dawned heavily on my back. _Wait…_ _ **what if that letter's for**_ _her_ _ **?!**_

 _I have to stop it._

 ** _Later That Day~_**

So, here I was, wearing a cat suit and standing behind a wall, watching Sora and Kairi closely as they conversed with each other. I couldn't tell what they were talking _about_ , but it seemed normal enough to me. Then, pulling his hand from his pant pocket, he began to reach for Kairi's, who had it dangling at her side.

 _Oh, no! I_ rushed out from behind the wall. _They're gonna hold hands!_ Without being seen, I knocked their hands apart, accidentally nudging Sora out of the way so that he fell against the pavement.

 _Success!_ And I hurried back behind the wall before they had a chance to see who it was.

"What _was_ that?" Sora wondered, turning around. "And why were they wearing a _cat suit_?"

"Yeah," said Kairi, helping him up.

"But why did they knock me down like that?" He began brushing himself off.

"Whoever it was, they must've been in a hurry." Kairi sighed. "Anyway, we should go. We've got everything on the list, so what now?"

"How about I get us some drinks from the vending machine?" Sora offered. Kairi nodded, and he ran over to it, a nervous smile on his face.

 _Okay_ , he thought, sticking his money in through the slot. _I'll get her something to drink, and then, I'll give her the letter. Man, I hope Riku was right. I hope this letter works._ Before he could press the button, you ran over and pressed another button repeatedly before running off again.

"Hey, why are you doing that?" he called after me. _Phew, that was a close one_. _He almost caught me._ Sora sighed and tightened his grip on the two cans of pop in his hands. "I guess I'll give her the letter _after_ I use the bathroom." That was when you made your next move.

Getting there before he could, I ran inside and place an "Out of Order" sign on the door. I heard the door opened once again, and I was stuck.

"Oh, come on, what's your problem?" he asked, as I relentlessly blocked his way, and as I did, he bumped into me and his letter for Kairi fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. I made a grab for it but he beat's me to it. Waving it in front of my face to see if it was what I was after, and when my eyes followed, he knew it was. Giving me one last glance, he tore from the washroom, with me close on his heels.

With my arm outstretched, I grabbed onto the hood of his jacket, pulled him down toward the ground and tackled him. Snatching the envelope from his hands, I ripped it to shreds and watched it fall to the ground.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, pushing you off of him and onto the grass. "Why'd you do that?!" Scampering up to your feet, I sprinted away.

"It's for your own good!"

With the day a success, I knew the days on would be, too. To make sure that he wouldn't confess verbally to Kairi, I followed them practically everywhere, doing everything in my power to stop him from letting those dreaded words slip through his mouth.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Shutting the front door behind me, I took off the cat suit and through it aside, and then ran upstairs and to my parents room, where I found them lying on their bed, their eyes pointed towards the ceiling. "Sorry I came home late," I said, smiling down at their dead bodies. "I had to make sure that Sora didn't confess to that whore Kairi."

I wish it didn't have to be that way, but I had no other choice. I was sick of the way they would punish me for always coming home late, three minutes over my curfew, or how I would always come home with B's instead of A's on my tests.

So, I poisoned their food when they weren't paying attention. They should be happy that I made their deaths quick and painless. Grinning to myself, I went back downstairs to make myself dinner.

 _Maybe I should invite Sora over tomorrow to play some games,_ I thought happily, taking a moment to look out the window of the kitchen sink. _Sounds like a great idea to me!_

The next day, after class, I walked over to Sora's desk, a light blush dusting your cheeks, and asked him.

"Yeah, sure!" was his more-than-happy reply. "What time?" "After school?" He nodded and smiled before rushing off to his next class. Smiling, I knew it was going to be perfect. we're going to play some games, watch a couple movies, and after all that, I'm going to profess my love to him.

When he finally arrived, I immediately got into playing and having a great time together, and just when I was about to turn it off and switch to watching movies, the power shut off.

"Ah, man," Sora whined, flopping back into the couch. Irritated at the interruption, I stood up.

"No worries," I promised. "I'll go fix it, okay? You wait right here." A few minutes passed since my departure to the basement and Sora had to use the washroom. Getting off the couch, he went upstairs to find it, and when he reached the top step, a god-awful stench wafted into his nose from the room he assumed was the washroom. Cringing, he paused with his hand on the door.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" he wondered out-loud, before plugging his nose with his fingers and pushing the door the rest of the way open. Two shadowed figures, who were seemingly fast asleep under their covers, were lying on the bed. Inching closer and tightening his hold on the skin just underneath his nose, the light suddenly turned on, casting a warm glow around the room, and with his eyes widening more and more by the second, Sora let out a ear-piercing scream.

I, who had just come up from the basement, bolted up to the second floor, where I saw your parent's bedroom door open and light spewing out through its frame. Instinctively, I grabbed the nearest solid object at just the same time where Sora ran out, and slammed it against his face, instantly knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Sora," I said sadly, placing the object back in its place. "I didn't want it to be this way. It wasn't _supposed_ to be like this." Walking back to him, I grabbed his heels and dragged his body to the guest room at the end of the hall and went inside, immediately pulling him up onto the bed. Jogging back to my room, I grabbed a roll of rope that you had hidden in my closet and went back, tying his four limbs to each of the bed posts. Staring down at him, I began taking his clothes off, and what happened next was everything I had ever imagined doing with him.

The end.

Hey CoolKat122 here. please don't forget to leave a comment(I love comments) on what you think and maybe heart/follow that is all my little kittens


End file.
